Aveu
by angemort01
Summary: Et encore un petit OS    mais cette fois sur Tegomass     bonne lecture   "


**Aveu – Tegomas**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'évitais mon . . . meilleur ami . . . oui je crois que je peux l'appeler comme cela . . . bien que je me sois rendu compte qu'il était bien plus que ça pour moi . . . mais au risque de le perdre, j'ai décidé de taire mes sentiments. . . Quand il s'approche de moi, je fais mine de manger quelque chose de façon à ce qu'il ne s'étonne pas si je ne parle pas . . . Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon changement de comportement, du moins, il ne m'avait fait aucune remarque. . .. D'ailleurs à cet instant même il me parlait . . ..

Masu ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Hm . . . oui Tego j'écoute . . .

Hm . . . bon . . . RAH tu ne le trouves pas super aujourd'hui ?

. . . . . . *mange*

Oui, je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser que mon meilleur ami n'est autre que Tegoshi Yuya, chanteur des NEWS tout comme moi . . . et là, il n'arrête pas de me parler de notre leader . . . D'ailleurs je trouve qu'il le colle un peu trop . . . Jaloux ? Moi ? Non . . . du tout . . . jamais . . . il n'est pas à moi . . . pour le moment . . . ou peut être jamais . . .

Masu . . . MASU !

Hein ? Quoi ? *sursaute*

Là je suis scotché sur place parce que Tegoshi n'est plus à côté de moi, non ce n'était pas lui qui m'appeler là, mais c'était notre leader . . . et on dirait qu'il voudrait que je le suive ? Bon après tout je n'ai pas le choix . . . . On alla donc dans les vestiaires . . .

Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

Tu es bizarre en ce moment . . . ça va ?

Euh . . .

_Super c'est LUI qui la remarquait et pas mon Teshi . . . oulah depuis quand je dis « Teshi » ?_

Masu ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret . . .

_Beh alors tais-toi et occupe-toi de tes affaires . . ._

Mais tu ne serais pas . . . par hasard . . .

_Oh oh Alerte il n'a quand même pas remarqué ça ?_

. . . .amoureux de Tegoshi ?

_Et beh je crois que ce n'est pas notre leader pour rien celui-là . . ._

Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de nier ?

Hm effectivement . . .

C'est si évident ?

Ben pour moi . . . oui

POURQUOI ?

Ouah ! On se calme je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre Tego . . . Je comprend ta situation c'est tout . . .

Là ça me percute . . . c'est vrai que Yamashita à pour meilleur ami Nishikido Ryo qui est aussi un membre du groupe et il dit me comprendre . . . donc si j'additionne tout ça . . . OH MY GOD . . . il est aussi amoureux de son meilleur ami ?AH ?

Ano . . . donc . . . tu

*n'écoutant pas* Bon je suis déjà plus loin que toi . . .

AH ? Alors ?

Oui *gros sourire* on sort ensemble !

….

Masu dit lui ….

T'es fou ?

Hm oui mais ça aide tu sais *gros sourire bête*

Mais …. Mais …

Oui je sais tu as peur … c'est normal ….

Là il me prend et me jette dans les douches . . . j'ai juste le temps de me retourner qu'il avait déjà fermé la porte …. Bizarrement j'entends une autre voix . . . une voix que je connais très bien d'ailleurs . . . « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS RYO ? » Je me retourne pour le regarder . . . Tegoshi . . . Et là, quelques mots traversent mon esprit . . . Tegoshi ….. Moi ….. Coincés ….. Douche ….. Seul …. Bloquer …. Ensemble ….. Tegoshi …. Douche …. Seul ….. AH ?

MASU ?

Euh . . . Hai ?

C'est Yamapi qui t'as mis ici ?

….. hai

Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est inquiet par ce que Yamapi aurait pu me dire . . . à ce moment là je décide de saisir ma chance . . .

il aurait du me dire quelque chose du genre « dis-lui » ?

Ah ? Me . . . Me . . . me dire quoi ?

Bingo, il évite mon regard … Ah j'en peux plus ….. Je me lance !

JE T'AIME !

Choc . . . il bouge plus . . .zut j'ai fait une connerie ? Ah mais merde répond !

Euh … ano… hontô ? *petits yeux*

AH KA-WA-II

Hai hontô !

J'ai juste eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me saute dessus et m'embrasse …

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la porte, Yamapi et Ryo faisaient en sorte de surveillez la porte ….

euh on peu se douchez ? demanda Kei-chan

Ben si tu veux assister à une partie de …. *coupé*

De rien du tout ! c'est occupé ! finit Yamapi

Ah ? Bon je me douche chez moi alors . . . dit Shige

Je viens ! Fit Kei-chan plutôt vite

Ok

Bon on y va aussi ? demanda Ryo

Et on les laisses ?

Mais oui ! Ils sont occupés pour toute la nuit là !

Sur ces mots ils partirent laissant nos amoureux à leur occupation . . . .

_Fini !_

_Et oui, alors cet OS vous a-t-il plu ?_


End file.
